Percy and Vlad
by poisonapplecat
Summary: Percy stays at Henry's house for a while over the summer after the war with Gaea. Vlad, Henry, and Joss have growing suspicions on the boy. I really hope it's better than it sounds. T because I'm unreasonably paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO or CVT or HoO series/books. This was also written a while a go, so the writing is not as good. I also haven't read Vladimir Tod in a while, so there may be a few things wrong. Set after BoO and the last Vlad Tod book.**

Percy's POV

Percy stood at the door with his luggage. Today he was headed across the country to his moms old high school friends house. She and Paul, went on a family reunion trip to Hawaii that he wasnt alowed on, go figure. He wanted to go to Camp Half-Blood, but his mom wanted him to go across the country instead.

"Percy, you ready?"His mom called.

"No, but im prepared."

"And you have Riptide, and your drachmas, and-"

"Yes, mom, I have it all."

"Okay. You sure you can go by yourself? I can go with you."

"Nah, it'll take from your Hawaii time. Plus, it's not like I haven't crossed the country to save the world before. Only this time, I wont have to save the world, just myself from boredom."

"Okay, lets go to the curb to hail a taxi, then remember, take a train, they should be waiting at the train station in Stockerton."

Vlad's POV

"So, guess who's having someone stay at their house? Me." Henry said to Vlad, annoyed.

Vlad was still contemplating if it was really such a bad thing, then he remembered when Joss and he first met, and the events that followed.

"At least he probably won't try to kill me. Like some people." Vlad said eying Joss, who noticed and said. "I left that behind, can you? I'm sorry and all, but you just had to bring it up, huh?" Henry sighed and said "And my mom want's all of us to actually hang out with him, like when Joss came." He put on a grin at that.

"I feel so loved." Joss said sarcasticly. "When are they gonna be here, anyway?"

"He's taking a train across the country, why not use an airplane, I don't know. He'll be here tomorrow, we're picking him up at the Stockerton train station."

"I didn't know Stockerton had a train station." Vlad said.

"Me neither." Henry replied.

Percy's POV

Percy got off the train and felt relief at the feeling of standing. How was he going to find the people who's house he was staying at? He decided he would sit down at a bench untill he thought of something.

After a few minutes someone sat down beside him. He noticed the guy was really pale and wearing dark clothing, he reminded Percy of Nico, in a dark, goth way.

"Hi there." the guy said.

"Hey."Percy thought maybe he should make a run for it, he had been in fights with dangerous stuff and usually they came on all friendly.

"You waiting for someone?" The guy asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Nah, Im waiting for my friends family to pick someone up. Who are you waiting for, maybe I can help."

Percy wanted to run away right then and there, but some part of him said _No, you can trust this guy. _

"Umm... give me a minute to remember..."

"You don't remember who you're looking for?"

"Dude, I'm ADHD and the last time I heard it was a couple days ago. Ummm... McMillan. That's it."

"Then I can help, you're the guy my friend is looking for."

"Really? Okay... I'm Percy Jackson."

"And i'm Vlad Tod. Umm, well Vladimir Tod, but call me Vlad anyways."

**A/N: I'm sorry if this sucks... no pun intended, but I'd been holding onto this story fro a while and wanted to put it to use. Please vote in the poll on my profile for what type of story I should do. I'm planning on doing a HP one, maybe put hints f PJO in it for fun, but I can't do it all. Please comment if you have any ideas to make this story better, after about 4 chapters. That's beacause I have pre-planned chapters. I'll write in the authors note "Time Scissors Cats" when you can, if you want to that is... Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm getting sick of this. Pedro! Pedro the Orange! Get over here now!**

**Pedro: *swings by on vine* Poisonapplecat does not own anything to do with Percy Jackson or Vladimir Tod! *swings out out sight, followed by monkeys***

**That was less strange than expected... well, onto the story, then!**

Vlad's POV

"Henry! Found him!" Vlad called. Henry and his mom were the first to come up, then Joss came up. After some discussion between Percy, Henry and Matilda, Joss pulled Vlad aside and whispered,"Can we trust him?" Vlad responded by nodding, he had a good feeling about this guy. And so, after a fairly awkward car ride, Vlad walked home, with the promise of Henry and Joss coming over later. They had invited Percy but he declined, he'd said that he didn't wan't to be there because they were told to invite him, and he didn't want to intrude on current events. He also said he was still recovering from an event and he was going to crash early. Vlad had guessed he'd meant the train ride, but Percy did have quite a few bruises and scars.

"He seems nice enough." Vlad reasoned as the three reached his room. "Percy, I mean."

"He has a bunch of scars, though. Kinda suspiscious." Joss said.

"Well not everyone has super human healing like Vlad here." Henry suggested.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow, okay? I need some video games."

The trio all grew grins and ran downstairs. Vlad hoped that he was right to prolong suspitions on Percy.

Henry's POV

When Henry got back to his house, his mom told him that they had set Percy up in his room.

So, when Henry walked in, he saw Percy on the floor, no blanket, no pillow, nothing but the clothes he had worn that day. He saw that he'd rollen away from the bedding, so Henry threw the blanket on him again, and jumped into his bed.

When he woke up, Percy was shaking in his sleep. He was still in the blanket, he couldn't be cold, could he? Henry decided to wake him up. Big mistake on his part. He shook Percy and said "Dude, you oka-" and that's all he could before he was pinned to the floor. Percy's eyes opened above him, shock filled them. "Oh, sorry!" He jumped off Henry and continued spouting apologies. "I guess I should've told you not to wake me up. I'm really sorry, when I have dreams, and woken up with one, I freak out a bit. I'm really sorry, Henry." He could've gone on forever, he guessed, but Henry stopped him. "It's okay. I'm fine, apology accepted. What was your dream, if, you don't mind?"

Percy just waved the question off. "Just some flash backs, you woke me up at a bad part. So, sorry and thanks."

Henry's mom had made breakfast when he came out. Percy came out a few minutes later and asked if he could take a walk. Henry suggested going with him, but he declined saying that he wanted to cool off from the nightmares he had. He wondered how bad a nightmare could really be, it was at least 20 minutes after he had woken him up.

"Nightmares, huh?" his mom asked.

"Umm, yeah, he was having one when I woke him up. That guy has good reflexes. I dont know what happened during the nightmare, but he had me pinned on the floor before he even opened his eyes. I'm gonna go after him, doesn't seem right he's alone. Maybe I'll take him to Vlads' place. Bye mom." Henry said then ran out the door. He heard his mom yell good-bye to him, but he didnt aknoledge it.

Percy was standing on the sidewalk afew houses down, looking at something in his hand. As Henry got closer, he saw it was a picture of a girl, blonde with grey eyes, and him smiling. They both looked so happy. A few other people were in it but he didn't have time to look at them before Percy whirled around. He saw Henry then sighed with relief, "How long have you been stalking me?" He asked Henry. Henry could easily see that Percy was making an effort to be sarcastic, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Not long, I don't have my stalker school diploma, yet." he said, with some joking in it. Percy cracked a smile, but it looked pained. "My cousin Nico does, he just pops out of nowhere and asks for pancakes at 2am." He replied, but it sounded more true than sarcastic. Percy looked at him with these broken eyes that made Henry want to give the guy a hug and said "Just, please dont ask about the nightmare, okay? And I am- in my mind- on the ground begging you please, just dont ask."

Henry immediatly stored the thought in the back of his mind and instead asked "What's that picture of?" _I hope it's a safe enough topic to use and not another spiral downwards._ But he didnt say that part.

Percy glanced at the photo in his hands and smiled. "Some friends, cousins, my girlfriend and I. We just went through alot and some of us saw eachother for a first time in a long time, so we took a picture to remember a really happy moment. Then I had to re-do junior year, due to being in a coma for half the school year, so, yeah. I saw my girlfriend and she judo flipped me, this photo was taken a few months later. The people in this photo are Annabeth, my girlfriend, Thalia, Nico, Hazel and Jason, my couisins, and my friends Frank, Piper, Leo, Grover and Tyson. I only met Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Leo after I woke up from a six month sleep. Sorry, you must be bored out of your mind. Anywhere I can get a good cheeseburger around here? "

Henry was stunned at his story, and so after alot of pleading and begging on his part, he convinced/dragged Percy to Vlads house. He didn't really want to leave Percy, a guy who had to redo a year of school, alone.

_ Vlad's POV

Vlad heard a knock on the and opened it. Outside was Henry and Percy. Percy had a hoodie on and the hood was up, he seemed to be occupied with a pen in his hands. Henry smiled triumphantly, and said "I brought Percy, if that's okay."

"It better be." Percy mumbled "I was dragged here halfway by ear."

Vlad grinned and said "No problem." Percy sighed, took out a photo and looked longingly at it. A small sad smile on his face.

Vlad let the two come in, and he and Henry immediantly lauched into the topic of video games. After a while, he noticed Percy wasn't there anymore. "Uh-Oh. Where's Percy?"he asked Henry. They immediantly shot out of their seats and searched the house, only to find Percy on the front porch.

"Dude," Henry said, "We just searched the whole house. Why did you leave?"

Percy ganced up, a look in his eyes that was completly broken and beyond repair. Then a smile crossed his lips, but it still didnt really reach his eyes.

"Well, as a guy who's ADHD and doesn't know much at all about video games, I found it kinda hard to sit on that couch and stare off into mid space dramaticly, so I thought I could use some air. I told you guys, but you were both so completly in your own worlds talking, I guess you didnt hear. even after I repeated it 3 times." He replied.

"Sorry, video games are on high priority with us. And what do you mean you dont know much about video games?" Henry said.

Percy shrugged and replied, "Guess I'm more of a summer camp kind of guy. I don't do too well with electronics. Plus the fact that I'm usually too busy to play video games."

Henry faked a gasp, "Too busy for video games? That's just sad." He said, shaking his head sadly.

Percy grinned, and for a moment, Vlad thought, he looked genuinly happy. "Ah, _deja-vu_, except last time the topic was rats... Nevermind though, I'm going to head back to your place Henry. Dont worry about me getting lost or something like that, I'll be fine."

Before Vlad could protest, Percy ran off down the walkway and on the sidewalk.

Henry sighed, "Well, I feel guilty now. We should've payed him more attention."

Vlad was about to point out that Percy seemed happy to get away, but a voice asked."Payed who more attention?"

Henry and Vlad looked at Joss before Vlad answered,"Percy. He was over here, and we kinda forgot he was." Henry rubbed the back of his neck as if to say' yeeeeaaaahhh, sorry about that.'

"Well, since he's not here, _now _can we discuss him?"

**A/N: I'm sorry that I'm not updating the Percy Jackson reading story at the moment, but I had to get this chapter put in. I'm sorry for any mistakes, and if the plot just isn't all that good. Also, Time Scissors Cats. That is all I had pre-written, so feel free to comment suggestions. Also, please choose something other than reading Percy Jackson in the poll on my bio. If you want another type of story, that isn't on the list, feel free to comment the suggestion in any of my stories. Yours in demigodishness, and all that, until next time! *cheesy salute***


End file.
